


Of Vacation and Rocketing Heart

by neonlights529



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, heh, idk what to tag, jicheol man, this fic is a....idk, why im posting this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonlights529/pseuds/neonlights529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol made a plan to run away from his busy life for a while. But falling in love with someone wasn't part of his vacation plan......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Vacation and Rocketing Heart

 

Northern England’s countryside air was definitely something that made him feel so light.

Lush green fields and a clear sky in spring, Seungcheol really has fallen in love how calm the countryside is. The old building resembles England in the past is still standing strong on the ground despite how worn out it looks. The Wind hits his face as he drives through the road; he just loves how the wind blows in his hair. It is quite cold when his car is roofless but it doesn’t bother him much. Being a man who prefers summer than the other seasons, Seungcheol likes how Yorkshire’s sky is bright and it forces him to put his shade on.

He slows down the car, stopping at the right time when reaches to hotel front door. Giving his key and luggage to the workers, he walks in, pushing the door opens. The lobby is one of the things that Seungcheol finds very elegant about the hotel. It’s modern but at same times it didn’t neglect the antique of England’s vintage elements. Pressing the bell on the counter, he lets a small smile hang on his lips when the worker in the suit and gel up hair turns around, smiling back at him (a little too bright if he has to say something about it).

“Good Evening and welcome to Stone House Hotel. How can I help you?” The worker asks with his very heavy British accent and still smiles at him (at this point Seungcheol finds it a little bit creepy).

“I booked a room under ‘Seungcheol Choi’ for a week.”

“Ah, Mister Choi.” The worker pauses for seconds, searching the key. “Here’s your card a.k.a key and if you need anything, just give us a call. We definitely will try our best to give the best service. Enjoy your vacation, Mister Choi.”

“Thank you.” Seungcheol beams, taking the card from the counter and walking straight to staircases.

Seungcheol feels so giddy. Inserting the card into it place, the door unlocks and he quickly pushes it open. A queen sized bed is in the middle of the room, whilst an LCD television is hanging on the opposite wall. The headboard is made up from wood, giving it a vintage vibe to the modern room. The room is quite spacious and Seungcheol thinks it is worth travelling a bit far from L.A for this vacation.

Throwing his body on the bed, he lets out a giggle, feeling a little bit free from his work’s burden.

Life has been a bitch to Seungcheol this year. Getting a new president means that there were new rules and regulations that he thinks aren't right to use. Work is piling up and he can’t even go out to drink with his friends. But alas, he’s just CEO for that company, and so he can’t really object what the president wants. And that also means he needs to confront any workers that want to complain about systems that work there. Seungcheol could only sigh. The president is quite adamant. He knows it won’t make any changes even if the workers keep whining about it.

“Good boy! Come here!” Like electric jolts his body, Seungcheol immediately sits on his bed, head suddenly dizzy.

“Who Ji’s good boy?” a loud bark and laughter follow after that.

Being a curious cat he is, he stands up and walks to the window and opens it. And there a man in a white tee, a skinny ripped jeans wrapped around his legs – oh so – perfectly. The man has his blond hair ties into a tiny ponytail and his fringe parts in the middle. For sure, that timberland shoes just makes the man look that much more fucking ethereal. It was giving Seungcheol’s heart a painful feeling.

And the man smiles when his dog climbs on top of him, licking his face while the man only laughs, saying how tickles it is. His laughter melts into Seungcheol’s ears and the way the man smiles – Seungcheol feels his heart just pops out from his chest and burst into ashes.

He can’t believe how lovesick he sounds.

“Ji, someone is staring at you!” someone shouts. The man looks up and their eyes lock.

For a moment, Seungcheol forgets how to breathe. The dark orbs of the man are like digging holes on him and the genuine smile turns into a scowl. Okay, maybe the man dislikes the idea of Seungcheol secretly watching him.

“Shut up, Junhui. Come on, Brown. Let’s go inside.”

And Seungcheol can’t help but feel so bad.

α

Seungcheol can’t believe his eyes. The blond man who he had his eyes on yesterday is only a few metres in front of him, strolling around the national park just like him. And the fact that the man looks much more breathtaking near him just makes him think that the blonde isn’t a human. He literally isn’t a human being.  And if Joshua is here, Seungcheol was sure his buddy will give him a nasty look.

“Should I talk to him?” Seungcheol tilts his head with a deep crease on his forehead. Maybe he shouldn’t because he might end up stuttering or making a fool out of himself. The man probably thinks that he is weird and is scared of him. Maybe he should because you know; he should apologize for making the man uncomfortable yesterday. Yes, he should talk to him and seek for the man’s forgiveness. Like maybe he should stand on his knee and beg the man to forgive him.

Okay, that’s maybe too much.

“Hey,” Seungcheol says and the man turns around, looking at Seungcheol with his eyes wide open.

“Yes, how can I help you?” the man asks with a small smile tugging his lips. He just notices how thick his British accent is despite the man looks like an Asian. But God, Seungcheol swears his legs feel so weak and he’s closer to collapsing in front of the man.

“I’m sorry for what I did yesterday.”

“Pardon me?”

“I mean I’m sorry for staring at you while you were playing with your dog. You might have found it uncomfortable. I’m so sorry. Can you forgive me?” Seungcheol says, chewing his lip when the latter seems dumbfounded.

“Ah! So that was you?”

Seungcheol feels his heart stops but manages to let out a small, “Yes.”

The blonde laughs; shaking his head lightly. “No, I’m fine with it. It is not like you peeked when I was in the shower.”

He could feel his cheeks getting warmer. Quickly, he cups his face, making the latter laugh again before walking ahead.

Turning his heels around, the latter smiles, “Say…” he pauses.

“Seungcheol. I’m Choi Seungcheol.”

“Say Seungcheol, would you like to have a walk with me?”

Of course, Seungcheol would say yes.

α

“So, you said that you don’t like chocolate but you enjoy seeing it.”

“Yes.”

Seungcheol gasps, cupping his mouth; hoping it will hide his laugh but it doesn’t work. He can see Jihoon rolling his eyes.

“But seriously, it is kind of…how can I say this…weird?”

Jihoon frowns, cupping his face before letting out a soft whine. “I know it’s weird but I just can’t deal with the taste. It makes me want to puke.”

“Guess your mom really hates chocolate when she carried you,” Seungcheol says and takes a sip of his Americano.

“Can we drop this topic?” Jihoon asks, blocking Seungcheol’s way with his petite body.

Seungcheol chuckles and ruffles the latter hair. “Sure, anything that won’t make you feel offended.”

“You’re such an ass,” Jihoon mutters under his breath and turns his heels around. “Anyways where are you from?” he asks, walking ahead from Seungcheol. The pathway between the old buildings is shadowing them, protecting both of them from the scorching sun. Seungcheol thinks the view is beautiful and Jihoon’s present just brightens up the whole view.

“LA. I’m from LA.”

Jihoon turns his back, clasping his hands behind him and tilts his head. Seungcheol is so close to screaming and he hugging the man tightly because fuck, how someone on earth can act so cute without trying.

“Isn’t it quite far for you to travel to Northern England just for vacation?” Jihoon questions and raises his brows at Seungcheol.

_It isn’t if I get a chance to meet a cutie like you_ , he smiles, “Yes, it is. But I think it is worth my time and money since things around here are quiet…peaceful.”

“Yes, Yorkshire is a peaceful place. My escapade.” The blonde lips twitch into a small smile. And Seungcheol feels heart rockets again. He feels so warm and there are butterflies brushing the edge of his stomach. The feeling is so…good and he finds himself smiling at blonde’s back. If this is love, he wouldn’t mind feeling it every single minute.

“Jihoon.”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to have a dinner with me?”

The blonde smiles, “I like that idea.”

α

The restaurant is quite luxurious, Seungcheol must say. The waiters walk around, delivering their customer orders and he is waiting patiently for Jihoon. Seungcheol is afraid that what if he overdressed himself. What if his black shirt with black pants makes Jihoon thinks that he’s too gothic for him. God, he didn’t know why he become like this. Burying his face into his palms, he let out groans.

“Seungcheol?”

He peaks between his fingers. Jihoon is there, leaning closer to him and Seungcheol could only close his eyes, groaning. When he feels the latter hand curls around his wrist, slowly pry it apart from his face and he softly squeezes Seungcheol’s hand.

Seungcheol straightens his body, still, letting Jihoon hold his hand and shakes his head. “Hi.”

“Hi?” Jihoon chuckles and sits opposite to him.

Seungcheol didn’t know why Jihoon just loves wearing white clothing. These oversized white shirt that Jihoon wears definitely something that makes Seungcheol feel so attacked. He really needs to drain down the overly excited butterflies in his stomach every time he sets his eyes on the latter. It drives him crazy.

Their table is set with food and the waiter pours red wine into both of their glass. He clears his throat when the waiter walks away, leaving them alone.

“I have been curious about this since this yesterday. You have a very thick British accent like almost sound like you’re a westerner but you have Korean name so….You know…”

“Are you saying that you curious why I have a thick British accent?” Jihoon says as he set his wine glass down.

The blonde chuckled, “Well, my family moved to London when I was three years old. When I grew up, I usually use English even when communicating with my parents. And my parents rarely use Korean in our house. So, it kind of makes me not knowing how to speak Korean at all. I literally only know one Korean word. Sad I know.”

“You must be more adapting to western way instead of Korean way,” Seungcheol says, taking a sip of his wine.

“Sadly, yes.” He mumbles, taking a piece of his steak and chews it. “And your English is very fluent. Guess you grew up in LA.”

Seungcheol shakes his head lightly, “I furthered my study in New York and managed to get a job in LA. Honestly, I had culture shock when I first landed because everything was in English and that time I only could speak Basic English.”

“That must have been tough.”

“For a first month, yes but I can adapt to it quickly, so it is fine actually.”

Jihoon nods his head and silence engulfs both of them as they dig in the food. It not awkward silence but comfortable silence. Seungcheol can feel the present of the latter and under the dim light, he still can see how beautiful Jihoon is.

Putting his cutlery down, Jihoon rests his chin on his palm, staring at Seungcheol who still eating his steak. “Say, Seungcheol…Are you in a relationship right now?”

Seungcheol looks up, quickly putting his cutlery down and wipes his mouth with the napkin. “Well…I have never been in relationship before-”

“Shut up.”

“So, I always have been single.”

“I don’t believe you.” Jihoon utters, gawking at Seungcheol.

“I did try to have a relationship but the first date always ended up as a disaster.”

“You mean, both men or women try to get in your pants on the first date.”

Seungcheol laughs and takes a sip of his drink. “Yes, they did.”

“Lady luck hates you.” Jihoon deadpans and Seungcheol could only laugh. Maybe lady luck hates him but maybe not this time.

And the night just flies like that, filling it with laughter and jokes between them.

α

“So, I guess this is goodbye,” Seungcheol says as he takes his luggage. Jihoon nods his head, refusing to make eyes contact with the older.

Seungcheol grabs the blonde's shoulders, squeezing it softly and the latter glances up, locking their eyes. “Thanks for being a company for me in Yorkshire. Thanks for bringing me to stroll around London. I definitely going to treasure every moment I had here.”

“You better,” Jihoon says. “You better go now, you don’t want to be in a rush so better go before the last call for the flight.”

“Are you sad, Lee Jihoon?”

“No, I’m not.”

Seungcheol sighs and turns his heels around. Grabbing his luggage, he drags him along with him. It is the end of his vacation. A week and a half totally brought him new memories to him. And Lee Jihoon is a criminal from England that he’s going to miss with his dear heart. Turning his head around, he can see the blonde walking away. _Let’s play a game, lady luck. If he turns around, he loves me back. If not, then I can swallow this feeling alone._

And as though by magic, Jihoon turns around.

Without a second thought, Seungcheol puts his luggage down and runs towards Jihoon. He spins the man around, cupping his face and presses his lips on Jihoon’s. God, Seungcheol couldn’t believe what he had done. Jihoon tenses but quickly melts into the kiss, kissing the older back. Seungcheol’s hand curls against the blonde’s neck and Jihoon has his finger raking through Seungcheol’s hair, bringing him closer to him. Their lips move in sync and both of them pour their deepest feelings from inside them. Love is the mutual feelings between them.

When Seungcheol pulls back and the intercom is calling the passenger to LA booms through the speaker, he only smiles, resting his forehead against Jihoon’s. He looks into the blonde eyes.

“LA can wait for me. I’m going to stay here for another week.”

Jihoon hugs the man with all his might and buries his face into the broad chest. “Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too, Lee Jihoon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> heh.....I just screw up my math exam and have another paper tomorrow but heh.....and idk why i write this......this shit is a mess. sorry that i just making a hole on your brain with this shitty fic. hohohohohohoho. (beta by my Roll)


End file.
